deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Joint Task Force 2/Bio
Joint Task Force 2 (JTF2) is a Canadian Special Forces unit specializing in counter-terrorism. It is commanded by the Canadian Special Operations Forces Command and the unit only contains 600 members. Recruits go under a rigorous physical test and psychological exam. So far the elite counter-terrorism unit, reportedly, has only lost one operative over the years. __TOC__ Battle vs. Kommando Spezialkräfte (by Cod1) JTF2 KSK The battle takes place in a large German warehouse occupied by 5 members of the Kommando Spezialkräfte. Five members of Canada's Joint Task Force 2 approach the warehouse in an attempt to capture it. When they get close enough, one of the members of JTF2 throws a concussion grenade in killing one of the KSK, and alarming the rest. in the midst of the chaos, another member of the KSK is killed by a JTF2 member with his C8 Carbine. The remaining KSK manage to group together and plan a counter attack. Two members of the KSK move in, and ambush the JTF2 team. One of the KSK shoots a JTF2 with a G36C , and the other member throws a stingball grenade. The remaining JTF2 members retreat behind cover while one is left immobilized. one of the KSK finishs off the JTF2 member with a burst of gunfire from his MP5. One of the JTF2 fires his P90 at the KSK which kills him. The other KSK trys to suppress JTF2 by shooting the entire 30 round magazine of his G36C at them, and moves to a diffirent position. But then, a JTF2 sniper with a MacMillan TAC-50 that is with his remaning teammates scopes out the KSK and shoots him which leaves blood splatter on the wall. The last KSK takes out his PSG1 and snipes a JTF2 member. The other JTF2 member is shaken by the death of his friend next to him, and hides behind a crate. The JTF2 sniper spots the KSK but it's to late the KSK takes his shot, and kills the JTF2 sniper. The KSK sniper moves around the warehouse, and finds the remaining JTF2 member looking for the KSK sniper. The KSK sniper attacks the last JTF2 member, and manages to wrestle him to the ground. The JTF2 member then takes out his Kabar and stabs him in the neck. Winner: JTF2 Expert's Opinion Please consider a contribution by writing an expert's opinion as to how the victor was determined. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Delta Force (by Samurai234) Delta Force: Joint Task Force 2: In a small field near some houses, 5 Joint Task Force 2 members are investing the area, looking for trouble. Suddenly, A V-22 Osprey flies over them, and 5 Delta Force members jump out. The canadians quickly hide and wait for the right moment. Soon, as the Delta Force members approach, the JTF2 members fire their C8 Carabines and kill a Delta Force member. (4-5) The Delta Force soldiers fire back with thier HK416s and take out a JTF2 member. (4-4) As the fire fight contiunes, one JTF2 tries to run off to a safer distance, but a Delta Force armed with a MP5SD fires on him. (4-3) Soon, a Joint Task Force 2 sniper aims his TAC-50 Sniper Rifle and fires, ripping a Delta Force member in two. (3-3) Another Delta Force member looks in shock and doesn't notice another JTF2 membr with a Remington 870 till it's too late. (2-3) However, a Delta Force sniper aims his Barett M82A1 and kills the JTF2 sniper. (2-2) Meanwhile, Another Delta Force member fires a crossbow bolt at a JTF2 memeber. (2-1) As he tries to reload, the last JTF2 member hurls a concussion grenade at him, throwing him to the floor. (1-1) He swicths to his Sig Sauer P220 and looks for the last Delta Force member. He spots him with a M911 pistol and fires at him, only grazing him. He fires back, with both of them misses. However, one of the M911'S bullets finds its mark and hits the JTF2 soldier in the stomach. The Delta Force aims and fires the last bullet into his head. (1-0) He then raises his fist and yells "Delta Force!". WINNER: DELTA FORCE Expert's Opinion This was a considerably close battle. The JTF2 are well trained, but their equipment just couldn't match up to that of Delta Force. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. GROM (by Thundrtri) GROM: X7 JTF2: X7 As a snowy wind sends chills through the slowly moving bodies of seven GROM comandos as they walk up to a chainlink fence, a nearby Canadian sniper watches their every move. The leader of the Polish special forces walks up to the rusty fence and stares into the trainyard. " Sześćdziesiąt sekund, pobyt z powrotem," (Sixty seconds, stay back.) the leader says, shouldering his way through the fence. He motions for two of the GROM soliders to come with him, they nod and follow him into the yard, weapons raised. The leader runs behind a boxcar and peers around the corner with his HK416. "Wszystko jasne, przejść do," (All clear, stay back.) he says before running up to a nearby hopper car. The other two men stay back, weapons raised and alert. Running inbetween snow capped train cars, the GROM leader finally reaches his destination; A tall and rotted building standing amidst the train tracks. A rusty staircase wraps around the building like vines. The GROM solider tests the first step by applying force to it with his foot. The stairs creek and moan in a chorus of rust and ice. He steps onto the second step, the stairs shudder. He walks up the third, then fourth, then fifth. Now confident in the stair's security, he climbs up the rest of the way. Upon reaching to top of the stairs, he reaches out for the moldy door. He tries it, but to his disappointment, it's locked. He steps back and raises his foot. With a well placed kick, the door crashes down and he enters. The interior of the building is worse than its exterior. Moldy carpets covered in a lingering scent of dead animals and feces terrorze. Walls showered in mold and ice appear to close in on the commando as he walks up to a desk towards the back of the room. "Cholera, nie tutaj," (Damn, not here.) he mutters below his breath. Suddenly, he hears a familiar click outside of the building. He raises his assault rifle and walks up to the virtually non-existent window. Suddenly, gunfire erupts from across the train yard as several JTF2 soldiers open fire into the "window" with their C8 carbines. The GROM leader drops to the ground, his body drenched in blood and covered in bullets. From the other end of the train-yard, the remaining GROM troops leap into action, chasing the sound of the gunfire like a dog chases the fresh scent of raw meat. The first two soldiers run over to the hopper car and peer around the yard. Suddenly, the first soldier's head explodes in a shower of blood, brain and bone as the Canadian sniper places a well aimed shot with his Tac-50 to the GROM troop's forehead. The second GROM soldier ducks behind the hopper and motions for the others to move up. They nod and run behind a nearby boxcar. Suddenly, JTF2 soldiers burst out from behind a nearby loading station, firing their weapons. A GROM member quickly takes out the first to come 'round the corner with his HK416. A JTF2 soldier ducks behind a pile of cinderblocks and tosses a concussion grenade over his head. The grenade lands beside the hopper and explodes, sending the adjacent GROM soldier sprawling to his back. The other GROM troops rush to give cover fire, weapons blazing. A GROM soldier manages to strike one of the JTF2 men in the shoulder with his MP5SD. The 9mm bullet barely wounds the Canadian and he shakes off the blow before pumping his shotgun and turning to shoot the GROM soldier who had been knocked down by the grenade. The Remington 870's shell shreds through the Polish' chest and his body shakes and crumples up on the snowy ground. The JTF2 soldier looks up after shooting the Polish commando only to stare down the barrel of a Benelli shotgun from a GROM operator several meters away. He tries to pump his Remington but is too late and is shot. The JTF2 sniper stares down range at the GROM soldiers through the scope of his Mcmillan. Unable to find a shot, he crawls to another position. He quickly bolts the rifle and fires off a shot, only to barely miss a retreating GROM's leg. He watches closely as the commando slips into a raggedy boxcar. Taking a shot through the car would waste ammo and leave him uncertain if he even got a kill. He bolts the rifle once more. Suddenly, he drops to the ground, as blood leaks from his magnled forhead. The GROM sniper smiles from within the boxcar. He had taken a shot with his Barret through a gap in the wood panels on the side of the car. The shot nailed the Canadian sniper in the head. An impressive and near impossible shot. Suddenly, gunfire erupts outside the door and the GROM sniper drops to the floor of the car, dead. A JTF2 soldier opens the boxcar and peers in with his still smoking P90 smg, "Got him," he reports back to his ally behind him. He turns back to face his friend, but only sees a GROM troop holding his MP5SD, the JTF2 soldier looks at the ground and sees that his friend's throat was cut open by a knife. "Sneaky bastar-" he manages to say before he is peppered by the GROM troop's MP5. The remaining two JTF2 soldiers retreat to the other end of the train yard. The first, also being the leader, reloads his C8 and checks his ammo on his Sig. He holsters the pistol and aims his assault rifle downrange as the GROM troops advance. He fires a lone shot that pierces a GROM troop's skull and exits through the back. More gunfrie erupts as the last two GROM members take cover behind a rusty train car. Bullets bounce off the car creating a metallic plink as they either shred through the weak metal or bounce to the side. The first of the two GROM troops prepares a flashbang and quickly tosses it towards the JTF2 soldiers. The grenade explodes in front of the troops and they are sent flying to their backs. The GROM members advance just as the leader of the JTF2 stands and fires his P220 into the first of the GROM members. The other JTF2 soldier stands and begins to run to cover before he is gunned down by the last GROM soldier and his HK416. The JTF2 leader runs behind a nearby building and up a small, snow covered hill towards a shed. He slips in and switches to his C8. He listens as the advancing footsteps of the last member of GROM. He slides the barrel of his assault rifle out of the door and fires a burst off blindly. He peers around the door, but sees no leader. Suddenly, the door jerks back, knocking him overthe GROM troop rounds the corner from his hiding spot behind the door and aims his HK416. The JTF2 leader stands and grabs the front of the last GROM member's rifle and pushes it out of the way. He then headbutts the GROM soldier in the forhead, knocking him over. With both of their assault rifles now discarded. They quickly draw their knives and charge at one another. The two exchange several blows before the JTF2 leader clips the GROM troop in the cheek with his elbow and knocks him onto the floor. His knife skitters away out of his reach and he is forced to draw his pistol. The JTF2 leader makes an attemepted stab at the GROM troop's head before he is shot in the throat by the GROM soldier's Glock. WINNER: GROM Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Green Berets (by 3shady) The cold, black waters of the Arctic Ocean are disturbed by the hum of propellers. A large cargo vessel cuts through the water as water churns behind it as it approaches the northern coast of Canada. It is late at night, and the temperature is chilling. The vessel’s benign appearance hides something more dangerous: 7 elite U.S. Army soldiers, members of the infamous Green Berets, are hiding on the bridge and below deck. They are on a mission, attempting to infiltrate the Canadian Arctic using a civilian vessel. Four of them stand on the bridge shifting uneasily, their muscles tense and eyes scanning the waves with night vision. Meanwhile, 7 members of Canada’s elite SOF unit, JTF2, are flying behind them in an old Sea King helicopter. They face each other, stony-faced, as they prepare to rappel from the helicopter onto the deck of the suspicious vessel. The pilot increases speed as the helicopter’s blades begin to make the water below it ripple and churn. The ancient aircraft begins to hum and vibrate from the stress. Finally, the silhouette of a civilian cargo ship begins to take shape on the horizon. The soldiers silently make eye contact, acknowledging their impending battle. Their palms sweat inside their gloves as they hold onto the ropes which are about to take them onto the suspect ship. The soldiers scowl into the distance. The Green Berets soldiers standing guard suddenly look at each other in apprehension. The commander signals to his subordinates, and they take cover. He communicates to the rest of the team to do likewise. They turn of the safety on their weapons and shift their grips. The helicopter flies over the ship, and pauses to hover over the deck. Suddenly, 7 men clad in black tactical gear rappel out of the chopper onto the icy deck of the ship. They quickly take cover behind deck hatches, lifeboats, and equipment left on the deck. They unclip themselves from their ropes and raise their weapons, scanning the ship’s bridge, above them. Suddenly, gunfire erupts from the window of the bridge, catching the Canadians by surprise. They return fire with their C8 assault rifles. Suddenly, a JTF2 operator drops lifeless to the deck as a Green Beret shooter hits his mark with the MKR sniper rifle. The Canadian counter-sniper assembles and loads his Tac-50. He aims it into the windshield on the bridge of the ship. Meanwhile, another JTF2 soldier sets his weapon to automatic. The two of them provide suppressing fire towards the enemy as the other 4 advance in formation across the deck and climb the stairs leading up to the bridge. The Canadian counter-sniper manages to eliminate the Green Beret sniper with the Tac-50. As the Canadians reach the door of the bridge, they throw a flashbang grenade through the window into the bridge. There is an ear-shattering noise, and a flash of bright light before 4 JTF2 operatives burst into the door with their pistols drawn. Immediately a JTF2 operative falls dead to the floor, felled by an M4. A JTF2 armed with the Benelli shotgun fires 2 shots rapidly, eliminating two Green Berets. The Green Beret commander fires a smoke grenade with his M203 and retreats, running down the stairs. From the deck, he runs down a hatch into the hold of the vessel. The Canadian commandos communicate over the radio to their colleagues, telling them what happened. The remaining 5 Canadians climb into the hold of the ship via a seperate hatch. The remaining Green Berets move through the ship silently, moving through the hall ways trying to reach the engine room to wait there in ambush. The JTF2 team quickly moves through the ship in firing formation, shooting out locks on doors to clear rooms. They begin to sweat anxiously as they are unable to find their enemies. Suddenly, the Canadian commander raises his hand quickly, signalling his subordinates to stop. They hear the faint sound of boots moving through the hallway. A JTF2 soldier silently draws his combat knife and runs off through the hallway, as another follows him with his pistol drawn. The 2 men stalk the Green Berets through the hallway, until catching up to the American soldiers. The Canadian with a drawn combat knife catches up to the Green Berets. However, the Green hear him approaching. One Green Beret tries to shoot him with his M4, Unaware that his magazine is spent. Realizing his mistake, he instead hits the commando over the head the heavy front end of his weapon, knocking his opponent out cold. The other JTF2 member opens fire but is shot by a Green Beret with the M4 and two of the Green Berets team with C8 rifles . The Canadians retreat slightly down the hallway, and one is killed by a grenade launched by an M203. One of the remaining 2 JTF2 soldiers ducks runs into a storage closet for cover. The Green Berets run past him, but the JTF2 kills one from the closet with a blast from his Benelli, then runs from the closet down the hallway, surprising the final American, who misses him with his M9 Beretta. The two enemy soldiers move quickly through the ship, searching for each other; each with pistols drawn. After about 10 minutes, the two soldiers meet each other on the top deck of the ship. The Canadian grabs the Green Beret's arm, and his gunshot goes into the air. The Canadian delivers a knee to the gut of his enemy, who counters with a head-butt. The JTF2 commando draws his knife and grazes the hand of the Green Beret, who loses grip on his pistol. They begin to grapple, neither gaining an advantage. Suddenly, the Green Beret steals the pistol from his enemy's tactical vest and manages to shoot his opponent in the leg. The Canadian falls over, flailing wildy and kicks the gun out of his enemy's hand with his good leg. But the Green Beret pins him to the deck with his knee and draws his own knife. (Approximately 3 minutes earlier) A stunned Canadian commando wakes up in the hallway, feeling groggy, with a pounding headache, from the blow to the head he suffered by getting hit in the head by an American assault rifle. Suddenly he hears a gunshot from top deck. He quickly picks up his C8 carbine and runs through the ship to the hatch. He climbs on deck to see one of his teammates on the deck. He lifts the C8 rifle and aims through the sight. The Green Beret raises his combat knife then brings it down hard down on the deck. JTF2 soldier moves just in time, and the knife cuts through the strap on his tactical vest, almost cutting his shoulder; but narrowly missing his neck. The Canadian manages to deliver a punch to his opponent's face before the American picks up his Beretta again and shoots him. The JTF2 soldier aims through his sight. He quickly acquires his target and gets his crosshairs on the head of the Green Beret. He squeezes the trigger and holds it down for a 2-second burst then lets go, watching as the last Green Beret falls to the deck. He keeps his weapon trained on his downed target, then quickly but cautiously advances. Seeing he has succeeded, he punches the air and roars in victory. Expert's Opinion This was a pretty close match, but at the end of the day JTF2 is probably just designed as a more elite unit than the U.S. spec ops, whereas a unit more like the SEALS might be a better match. A large factor in this battle was the tough training required by the Canadian forces, and especially the the endurance required to fight in an arctic environment, which JTF2 is well trained for. While the Green Berets are certainly trained to an extremely high standard, the Canadians had that extra push when it comes to physical endurance. However, the Berets's famously unconventional and resourceful tactics were on full display in this battle, using a civillian vessel to infiltrate a country. Thankfully, Canada and the USA are friends & allies, and this battle would not happen in real life, as Canada and the US will be forever fighting on the same side. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Bios